


Klaus + Caroline || melt like this...

by livingdeppgirl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange 2015, happy holidays, misssophiachase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdeppgirl/pseuds/livingdeppgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For misssophiachase on Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaus + Caroline || melt like this...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssophiachase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/gifts).



[Klaroline_BTSK](https://vimeo.com/150091493) from [Klaroline Magazine](https://vimeo.com/user47206677) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this angst-fest, dear. Happy Holidays!  
> Song: MS MR - BTSK  
> All rights reserved. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.


End file.
